Dragon Riders Raise Of The New Riders
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: When Hiccup and the other riders, hadn't return back from their mission reports of Dragon Hunters,on the raise capturing Dragons for unknown reason and it is up to an new group of Dragon Riders to save the day,and to find out what happen to Hiccup and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Riders-Rise Of the New Riders

A/N: This idea strike my that giving some spotlight to Gustav the new leader of an whole new Dragon an whole new danger as might be some family right now,there are no could be we shall see.

Enjoy read and review once again as usual Beta Readers are always welcome.

Its been 3 Hiccup and the other riders,had left on their seems months had hadn't return back from their was an growing 's Mother, was looking toward the she was hoping,and praying her son would come would want to go out there,to look for him and the other they had asked her to be tempory chiefness of of her son,who hasn't return behind her was Gobbler and Eret.

"Did you find any information on what has happen to Hiccup and them?" Vallka asked.

As Eret sighed sadly bowing his head if he did not want to give much of the bad to an mother,to know if something bad happen.

"Vallka,so far there had been no knows what happen to are trace of them.I hate to admitt this is very strange." Eret said.

As Gobbler looked toward the didn't want to say he didn't even want to speak his concern of the outcome with all he had to say it.

"We may have to come in are other been 3 months,since they hadn't there is no trace of we may have to come in maybe they aren't here on earth anymore." Gobbler said.

As Vallka trying to hold back her refused to believed that her own son is refused to an viking came running.

"I hate to are news that there are tons of Dragon are capturing Dragons,for what reason I do not know." An Viking said.

As Eret,looked back toward Vallka.

"This is bad." He said.

As Cloudjumper growled in worried as Vallka,looked toward Cloudjumper.

"I is real Hiccup,and the knows what the real fate Dragons Hunters,are on the raise.I would liked to go out ruescue it seem the tide is changing.I do believed its time that we gathered new Dragon Riders,to take the if they aren't train isn't time to need new riders to take help with this sitiuation." She said.

Gobbler looked toward her.

"I do believed.I know some group that can fit what you are looking are in the training ground." He said.


	2. Team Assemble

At the training ground. There was a group of people, with their dragons. As there was one with his dragon being a he begins to mount off his one girl looked annoyed.

"You're just being a show-off." She said.

As the male, begin to approach the he was still he sat next to her.

"So what did you think of my moves? I bet you were amazed. Even dazzle by it." He said as he was placing his arms around her shoulder.

As annoyed she was. She begins to grab his arm. As she begins to flip him toward the ground glaring. Even making a fist at him. While looking toward the male. Who looked to have muscle around 18 years old.

"Seriously! Gustav! You do this every when we are training with our mentors. You are liked this. I cannot believe that your own mentor, doesn't stop you. When you decide to pull a fast one on me. You think that you're real smooth." She said.

As Gustav, who was still laying on the ground. He then begins to get up.

"Smooth, that should be my middle name. Come on,you should admit that Ingrid." Gustav said.

As Ingrid frown.

"I don't need to admit," Ingrid said.

As there were the others watching the tiny fight that was going one of them was holding onto Fishmeat.

"They do this every time.I really think they should talk this out." She said.

As she was cuddling the other looked annoyed

"Would you stop cuddling the dragon, like its a real baby Freja." He said.

Freja looked toward him.

"Fishlegs, left me in charge of taking care of FishMeat, while he's on a mission. Like all of our mentor' so that is what I am doing Egil." Freja said.

The twin boys Destin and Dustin looked toward each other quietly. With their impatient matter.

"This is boring. We should go out there, and cause mayhem around town." Destin said.

Dustin nod.

"You said it, brother," Dustin said.

As they fist they were looking onward to Gustov and where would this end up.

"If you look right over there. Fanghook and Dreameyes are hitting it off." He said.

As he was pointing toward the direction. Seem that Fanghook is trying to flirt with she looks annoyed at much as Ingrid was annoyed with Gustav.

"You know. I am so done with your hitting on me. I could just and I think I will." She said.

Just as she was about to throw a punch toward him.

"That be enough. Gathered around, this is a very important urgent. We would like you all to listen." Gobber said.

As Valka, begin to walk forward toward she was looking toward them.

"I am sorry to interrupt your training. I know that your mentors had to leave quickly to deal with a mission. When you just started your training. There is so much distress, to the news. There is more and more dragon hunter activity being reported. Hiccup and the others, they were supposed to return. Before then,however, they had not returned yet. They might have gone missing." Valka said.

As the group begins to gasp.

"The chief and the other riders had gone missing? This isn't good news. Not even for New Berk." Audun said.

Eret looked toward the group.

"As much as we want to believe its false. It seems to be true. I had searched for them myself. With so many Dragon Hunters, now coming out of the shadows. Causing trouble, it indicates that something has happened to terror mail has been sent from them asking for reinforcement or help. Something is way off." Eret added.

Valka looked toward them. Her face was shown full of concerns.

"There have been rumors, that people are trying to spread. That they are gone. However, I do not believe that they are not. They are somewhere out there alive. Unfortunate for me, I cannot leave to search for my son. They put me in charge as tempory chief. Until Hiccup, return. You still have a long way to go. Becoming full pledge dragon riders. Go stop the dragon hunters. And find Hiccup and the others. Help them out. You will be able to continue your training with your mentors. By fighting alongside them. Even rescuing dragons as well" She said.

Gobber nod.

"But let's not forget. They need someone to lead this group. And I pick that the leader of this group is Gustav." He said.

As Ingrid glares.

"Hold it? Why him? I object on that. I am sure there is somebody better than him to be a leader." She said.

Gobber shakes his head looking at Ingrid. Who is disapproving of this choice. As he begins to sigh.

"He has some experience from training wise. Also, he had been with the riders most of the time." Gobber said.

As Ingrid was Gustav was he was standing with FangHook.

"It is all about the skills. They saw that I have the skills to be a leader. But you can still be leading women." Gustav said.

As Ingrid glares.

"Not a chance. Come on DreamEys, let's go and prepared ourselves for this journey." She said as she turned heel as she was walking away. With DreamEyes following behind. She lifted her tail gave a whack toward Gustav and Fanghook

"I think they totally digged us FangHook." He said.

Audun begins to roll his eyes.

"No. They don't really digged you guys." Audun said.


	3. The Journey Begins

As the group was preparing near the they were packing some they needed for their checking that they had everything that was necessary, during their long journey. As Gobber, Valka, and Eret was watching. As Gobber saw Destin carrying something in his looks oddly familiar.

"Brother! Why did you steal Tuffnut precious Macey?" Dustin asked.

Destin looked toward him as he sweatdrop. As he begins to chuckle almost as if he had no answer to that questioned.

"Well! It's simple really. You see while Tuffnut was sleeping. I snuck in very quietly like a quiet rider. I slipped in and stole it without him knowing. Me and Goof flew into the night with the sweet smell of victory." Destin replied.

As Goof, begin to growl softly. Without warning Dustin, begin to tackle Destin. As the two were picking fights with each Gobber begin to he looked toward Valka.

"Are you really sure? That we should send them out. They are still rookies.I can already see that this team is already in collapsing. Even if they hadn't already started. The leader is already acting like Snotlout with his Womenizer behavior, cockiness behavior. Ingrid has the looked she ready to beat Gustav up. And what is going on with Freja, treating that Baby Dragon. Like a real baby. Even bringing the Baby Dragon, along for the mission with a custom made the bag. Just for him." Gobber said.

Eret he was looking toward Destin and Dustin. Who was beating each other up. With no stopping their little usual twin brothers attack.

"Tuffnut and Ruffnut had mature a bit. They don't fight as much. Instead when these twins fight. They have to pull Destin and Dustin apart. Before they kill each other. Gobber has a point. They won't be able to catch up to Hiccup and the others. If they are going to fail right before they start." Eret said.

Soon a female with long wavy blonde curls flying her dragon. As she begins to land toward she begins to looked toward them.

"Gobber and Eret, where is your vote of confidence? You should really be giving these new riders positive confidence. Without putting them down. This is their first time going on a journey. Against Dragon Hunters, also find out what had happened to Hiccup and the others. Because they are out there somewhere." The Female said.

As Valka begin to smile warmly looking toward her.

"Thanks, Hertha. They needed that confidence." Valka said.

As Hertha, smiled toward them. She was the newest addition to New Berk. She had arrived after Hiccup and the others left for their mission. Her home has been destroyed. She found this place where to call home.

"I had heard about the chief and the riders disappearance. It shocks me to hear that one person who brought Vikings and Dragons together in peace here has gone missing. Maybe the chief and the riders had betrayed their own home. Perhaps they had joined the other side. Could be the main cause of increase of these hunters." Hertha said.

There was a long paused. As if everyone remains quiet on Ingrid begins to glares toward Hertha.

"How dare you dare that!? Hiccup and the others would do no such things. They had been rescuing dragons. They had fought against Dragon Hunters. There is no way that they would join something evil." She said.

As Hertha just petted her Devilish Dervish.

"Sorry. I and DeathRoar were just making an observation on this situation." She said.

As everyone begins to mount their Freja was holding Fishmeat she begins to put him in a Fishmeat was trying to wiggle himself out.

"Fishmeat stay there. I don't want you to fall off from Thunderjaw. Fishlegs would be upset. If you have gotten hurt or something." Freja said

As Gustav was he was looking toward could not believe that he would move up this fast. Even to be a leader. It was almost like a dream come true for him. This was his moment to shine. Perhaps to impress, Hiccup and the others his leadership. As Eret walk up to he was looking toward the other riders.

"You looked excited to be the leader of this new group of Dragon Riders. Your mentor would be jealous to hear that. If he finds out that you're the leader. I may not have been a leader as Chief Hiccup Haddock. Who had led the riders into victories. Picking a leader for the new riders. Normally, doesn't occur until once the trainee becomes a full trained rider. But since we are in a tight situation this is different. If he was here. He would've been giving you some pep talk being leader. Being a leader isn't fun or games. Or just to impress someone you are interested have to be able to make decisions,be accountable for whatever will have to take being leader seriously." Eret said.

Gustav nod understanding what Eret meant. But then he realizes would New Berk be alright without any riders to defend it? Hertha smiled looking toward Gustav.

"Do not worry. New Berk, is in good hands. You do not need to worry about New Berk. I will help protect Berk. While you are gone. But still, that baby needs to stay here. Otherwise, it would get hurt." She said.

As she was about to put her hand on quickly begins to growl at her. As Freja held Fishmeat tightly.

"I am sorry! He's normally friendly! I don't know what gotten over him." She said.

As Gustav, was standing in front of FangHook.

"Ok! New Riders! Today we shall embark on a long journey! We are going to find out what happened to our chief and the other riders. They are out there. I am sure they are in need of help. Maybe even back up. Who knows what danger lies ahead. But I believed we can do this. And once the dragons hunters, see us. They will fear us. Let us do our best!" Gustav said.

As Fanghook was nudging Eret was shaking his there was a sweatdrop behind Gustav realizes that the others took off without him.

"You better catch up with them. Before they leave you fully." Gobber said.

Gustav nod, as he begins to quickly mount on FangHook, to catch up with the others. As he manages to catch up with them.

"Hey! It wasn't nice to leave me behind!" He said.

Ingrid glares toward him.

"Well, your speech was boring. We were about to fall asleep. So we just decided to take off." She said.

As they took off into the sunset.


	4. First Dragon Rescue Mission Part 1

As the newly riders, were flying along with their dragons. As they were in awe. This was the first time, they were flying away from New Berk, and into the great unknown. Their only main hope and goal are to find their mentors. They hope they are alright. Nothing had happened to them.

"That Hertha. We shouldn't be trusting her. There are some odd things about her. It's strange that she shows up. When Chief Hiccup, and the other riders for their mission. There is something way off about her." She said.

Freja smiled as she was petting Fishmeat in the pouch.

"She's a nice person. We shouldn't be pressing judgment on her." She said.

Ingrid sighed rolled her eyes. As she was glaring toward them.

"Well, Fishmeat doesn't trust her either. He made his point before we left. In case you don't recall. Before our mentors left for their mission. Our chief gave us a strong message on trust. And we should take it seriously. And not make it into a joke. I remembered his last they took off." She said.

Flashback:

As Hiccup was standing before them with Toothless by his side.

"We had just gotten into the 2nd week of your training. You still have a long way to go. Before you are fully riders. I hate that we have to leave you all during the training session. But with this urgent terror mail, in need of our help in rescuing dragons. Even protecting a have to go and do this task. I trust that you will continue your practice. Once we return. We shall continue with the training. But before I go remember. People may look friendly. But you will have to cautious. This is somehow becoming a Dragon Hot Spot, for Hunters to target. Just be careful who to trust." He stated.

End Of Flashback

Gustav just rolled his eyes.

"Well, even so. She still looks attractive. For an older woman." He said.

As Ingrid frown.

"Than why don't you go after her then.I am sure she's not the type. Who won't mind that." She said.

As Gustav begins to chuckle.

"No.I'm a guy. Who flirts with only one woman. And that is you of course." He said.

As he begins to Ingrid begins to they were flying.

"Say Egil, who has been training you?" Dustin asked.

Egil kept quiet.

"I was training with Heather. Back at Berserker. But she told me to come and observe the training here. Also, learn too." Egil replied.

As they were flying in the air. Audun was staring toward something. As he was looking toward one place.

"Guys there is something going on down there. There are ships down there. Alongside with some sort of fire going on on." Audun said.

As Gustav looked toward the Audun was he begins to grin at the sight.

"This could be our first rescue or something! Lets down there right now blazing!" Gustav said.

As Ingrid glares

"Oh really? That what you think we should do. Start attacking right away? What if isn't what we are be something else." Ingrid said.

Freja nod.

"Right. First thing first. We need to investigate. Before we do we make the wrong move. We could end up capture by those Dragon Hunters or something." Freja said.

As they begin to land toward the other side of the they begin to mount off.

"Ok stay here," Destin said.

Dustin nod.

"While we go look," Dustin said.

As they begin to run toward the they begin to see the dragon cages tons of they begin to look closely the dragon cages.

"Those are tidal wave class dragons." He said.

As Freja was holding Fishmeat tightly.

"Whatever they are planning to do with them is the biggest question ever. We need to get them out." She said.

As they were waiting for the Dragon Hunters, to walk they begin to they were looking toward the cages. As Gustav, was looking toward one of the cages.

"This is one of the unusual locks,I had ever seen," Gustav said.

Ingrid begins to examine the cage.

"This is some sort of codes to unlock the cages. Freja, maybe you can figure it out." Ingrid said.

As Freja begin to examine the she begins to open her book of she was she was training with Fishlegs.

"Hmm...these is pretty new to me. Also, I don't think we had gotten very far to this part here with the coding everything else. But I think I can try, and see what happen. All it matter is that we get them out of here." Freja said.

As she holding Fishmeat in one hand quickly begin to try and fiddle with the codes. However, she was starting to find it difficult to do so. As she was Egil was keeping watch for the Dragon Hunters.

"Not to rain on anyone parade. But they are coming back!" Egil said.

As Freja stop the they begin to hide. Freja had the look of the disappointment of failing to know the code to break these Tidal Dragons free. As the dragon hunters return.

"Okay time to load them up. And take them to their new little imprisonment." A Dragon Hunter said.

As they were staring. Audun kept quiet looking toward Gustav.

"What should we do?" Audun asked.

Gustav stood there. This was his moment. He wasn't even sure at first. But then he looked back.

"Everyone get on your dragons. We are going to follow to see where they go. We are going to try again break them out." Gustav replied.

As they all quickly mount their they begin to follow the ships, to see where the tidal class dragons were taken to.


	5. Part2

In an unknown area where the light was there was a male standing near some sort of there were two figures there. One of them seems to be a male. However, the figure in the cell remains unknown.

"Do not worry. I will go over there. I will pass along the message." He said.

As he turned his heel walking from the cell. The only thing that could be caught was a Berserker marking on the right shoulder. Meanwhile on flight Gustav, and the others were flying after the Dragon Hunters, following them in order to secretly free the Tidal Class Dragons from their imprisonment. Soon they see the Dragon Hunter Ships, stop toward one island. Watching them disembark. As they begin to land on the other side of the island. Following toward the location hiding watching.

"These Tidal dragons would make good used for something." A Dragon Hunter said.

The other one nod.

" tools. But the boss wouldn't say for what." The Other Dragon Hunter said.

While they stepped away. Gustav and the others went to look them over.

"Now getting them out is another story," Aubun said.

Ingrid was looking at all the Tidal Class Dragons, that looked weak without being in the water. She then begins to spot one. Where she notices the familiar blonde locked that was tied.

"That looks liked my adoptive sister's hair locks." Ingrid thought.

Soon they begin to hear voices. As they quickly begin to hide. Freja, while carrying Fishmeat, was on one side. Watching the Dragon Hunters, bringing a dragon into the cage. As she was watching. She begins to watch them punch the codes. As she begins to write she begins to write the codes. She was grinning while petting Fishmeat.

"I can't believe it. We got the codes to unlock these cages! When we see Fishlegs, he's going to be very impressed with our skills." Freja said.

She begins to run toward the others.

"We better get those Tidal Dragons out," Destin said.

Dustin begins to grin.

"And if those Dragon Hunters, tries to attack us. We go Dragon Blazing. And also Macey will help us too." Dustin said.

Freja begins to show the symbols to Gustav. Gustav than looked back toward the others.

"Alright! Here's the plan. Trust me, I think we are going to be successful on this first rescue mission. I can say our Mentors would be they saw us doing we can do this quietly. Without the Dragon Hunters noticed. Then we get out of here. And they won't know that we were there. They think that the Dragons escape on their own." He said.

Ingrid frown.

"That is almost the stupidest plan ever. We could go stealth but chances are we are going to get caught. We need to be prepared to fight. Just prepare yourself." She said.

Destin grin, when he was holding Macey.

"Hey! We can handle these hunters. Macey is ready to fight these Dragon Hunters. The moment they show up." He said.

Dustin rolled his eyes.

"And I wondered how Tuff's going to react. When he finds out that you have his beloved Macey." He said.

Destin begins to swing Macey. Just looked toward his twin brother grinning.

"Never mind that. Let us get this show on the road." Destin said

Trying to be as quick as begin to work on the codes freeing the tidal dragons. Keep looking back making sure that the Dragon Hunters, weren't around. Once they manage to unleash the Tidal Dragons out of their imprisonment. One Dragon Hunter came strolling around.

"Dragon Riders!" Dragon Hunter yelled.

As a group of Dragon Hunters, came charging toward them.

"I thought that there isn't. That our boss got rid of the Dragon Riders." A Dragon Hunter said.

Another Dragon Hunter looked back.

"These must be .They don't have the aura of being a rescuer or dragon riders." The Dragon Hunter said.

Gustav growled in frustration.

"Who they calling Rookie? We show them. Who's the rookie." Gustav said.

One Dragon Hunter stood in front of Ingrid and Freja.

"What are girls doing in the battlefield. They should be at home cooking or something." Dragon Hunter said.

FishMeat begin to growl toward them.

"Did he just call us girls?" Ingrid asked.

Freja nod.

"I think he just did," Freja replied.

Without warning, Ingrid begins to throw her Axe toward the dragon hunters. As she had a smug grin.

"You would regret calling us that." She said.

Watching their Dragons taking the fights. The Dragon Hunters running.

"Those Dragon Hunters are chicken." He said.

Destin looked toward the sky.

"Wait...there is someone coming." He said.

Egil looked up toward the sky, to see the familiar person. Who was heading their way.

"Brother." He said.

A/N _ sorry if the rescue mission sucks in this chapter.


	6. The Lone Dragon Rider

Watching the sky to see a lone dragon rider flying in the sky with his Typhoomerang. He begins to land toward the ground. He had a berserker tattoo. He was also dressed in one of the Dragon Hunter's looked toward the male, who was two years older than them approaching them.

"Brother." He said.

The male begins to frown glaring toward the group who was there. As Ingrid was sighing dreamily.

"Egil, brother the one who is always makes him handsome." She said.

Gustav glares.

"I hate it when he shows up. He then steals Ingrid attention. Besides I'm more handsome." He said.

Dustin begins to snicker toward Gustav.

"Jealous." He said.

The Male looked toward them with a frown look on his face. As he was paying close attention to their dragons as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Destin grin.

"Why we just did our first mission, and that was rescue dragons." He replied.

Freja smiled while holding onto Fishmeat.

"I say it was successful." She said.

Einar glares toward them.

"Who told you to come out here? When you are just your mentors saw you. They would be mad that you did this on your own. Not without them guiding you first." Einar said.

Egil looked toward him.

"Brother, this is their mission. And I am along with their mission. With no other riders left in Berk. The chief of berk and the other riders hasn't returned back. Hiccup's Mother asked them to go on this mission to find them. Even help them with tons of Dragon Hunters, that is lurking around." Egil said.

Einar frown glaring toward them.

"You are still rookies at this. Egil, go back to home to Beserker's island. Continue your training with Heather. While you guys turn back to go back to Berk now. This is too risky for you guys to be out here. I guess I gotta tell him about this. I am sure he would tell the same." Einar said.

Gustav glares toward him.

"First thing first. What were you doing? Also, why are you wearing those Dragon Hunter's outfit? Are you working with them?" Gustav asked.

Elinar glares toward him.

"I was on my way to New Berk, to deliver a message. Also, me wearing the dragon hunter clothing is my business. I don't need to tell anyone what I am doing. I have my own business to deal with." Elinar replied.

Aubun kept quiet.

"What kind of message?" Auban asked.

Elinar looked toward them.

"This would have work cut out. Make it easier. Then I could go back to my duty. This is an order tell them that that they must secure all Dragons hide them in the underground Dragons nor Vikings, mustn't leave the stables nor leave the island. I suggest that you turn back to go home. Egil, go back to Berserker island too." Elinar replied.

Freja wondered why would he say that. Something didn't add right on this.

"Wait who told you that?" Freja asked.

Elinar glares back toward her.

"I rather not speak the name of who told me to deliver the message. But take my warning. You have no idea what is out there. I advise you to go back to New Berk." Einar replied.

Egil lowered his head.

"Brother, I don't understand why you are telling us to go back. Without giving a good explanation of what is going on. I can't go back to Heather and tell her that her future husband is missing. This is very important." Egil said.

Gustav glares back toward Elinar.

"Look! Hiccup's Mother had assigned us on this mission. She wants us to find them, bring them home. Clearly, she's worried about Hiccup. We aren't going back home. Not without Hiccup and the other riders. We are determined to find them bring them home." He said.

Elinar sighed as he was walking back to his Dragon.

"I suggest taking my advice. It doesn't matter how brave you are. Or that you are doing this for someone. This is going to be a battle you can't handle. Even when the truth can hurt the most." He said.

He mount on his dragon and took off flying.

"Humph! Who cares about what he said. We are still going." He said.  
Dustin nod.

"I am with you." He said.

Ingrid kept quiet.

"But still his message and what he just said. It curious me." She said.

Gustav looked toward them.

"Never mind that. Let's get going, and do what we need to do." He said.

With that said they begin to mount their dragon, and took off.


	7. The Dragon Hunter Leader

While flying Gustav was still pondering what Einar said. Something did not add right. He was still in deep thought. The question that pondered in his mind. Who gave him the message? Why did Einar suddenly tell him that they should turn back? What was he really doing on the side of the Dragon Hunter? He should've been pressing more questions to Einar to get the answer that he was looking for. While he continues to ponder. Ingrid got closer toward him. She begins to slap him. Gustav glare back.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Gustav asked.

Ingrid glared toward him. She withdraws her arms, she begins to cross her arms with a slight frown on her face.

"We are trying to get your attention for at least 10 minutes. If you are the leader. At least pay attention." Ingrid replied.

Gustav sighed.

"Fine, I am listening," Gustav said.

Freja looked toward Gustav.

"Where are we going to rest? You know Thunderjawr, can't travel the whole day and night. He needs some rest too." Freja said.

Dustin nod.

"Goof needs to rest too. So do I.I get very cranky if I don't get full night rest." Dustin said.

Destin nod in agreement.

"He does I had seen it before," Destin said.

Aubun looked toward them.

"Instead of finding a place to tempory camp out. Maybe it's best if we find a place that could be our base camp. Where we head we have done everything." Aubun said.

Gustav clutched his fist glaring back toward them.

"Seriously guys? We are on a mission. If we will cover more we continue our search. Also, I believed that we would find them much faster as well. There is no time to rest." Gustav said.

Ingrid glares as if she was ready to slap him.

"You know. I could just slap you again. Right now that is bad leadership. If we have less sleep. We could end up being insomniac. Although, I don't think it includes where I am from. We are immune to that." Ingrid said.

Egil kept quiet looking toward Gustav.

"I think I have to agree with the others. I agree that we should continue our search for Hiccup and the others. But my suggestion that we find a place a base of operation. At least where we can rest strategist as well of our next plan. I don't think the Dragons won't be able to do any flying not without any proper care of rest." Egil said.

Gustav sighed. He begins to roll his eyes. He wanted to protest and say no. But however, there is nobody else who would back him up on what he said.

"Fine, you guys win. We will find a place to settle in as a base operation for now. I think that I know the place which would be perfect. Just follow me." He said.

As he begins to lead the way toward the destination. He hopes it was still there. It's been a long time. Since he has been there. Even for Hiccup and the others, it has been a long time. Since they were there as well.

Meanwhile back in a mysterious location. Einar begins to walk into one area. Where there was a mysterious person standing in the dark shadows. He then looked back toward Einar.

"State your report? How does New Berk look?" He asked.

Einar kept quiet. He knew he didn't go all the way down there. But working there in disguised as one of the Dragon Hunters. He looked toward this mysterious figure.

"Defenseless, no riders nothing. They have nobody to defend them." He replied.

The person begins to laugh more or less a crazy laugh. He begins to pace back and forth.

"Excellent." He said.

Einar kept quiet watching him pace back and forth in the darkness.

"Sir, may I asked why interested in New Berk so much?" Einar asked.

The Mysterious Figure stopped pacing. As he begins to chuckle. He then looked toward Einar.

"You know why. New Berk is the hot spot for Dragons. Yes, New Berk dragons more than any place in the world. Perfect to start my own dragon army. Think about it. I could take over all other Viking villages. Everyone would soon bow to me. I should have thought of this sooner. Instead of being the good guy." The Mysterious Figure replied.

Einar sighed.

"I understand. But still, they are not going to follow you that easy. Even if you tried to capture them everything liked that." He said.

The Mysterious figure begins to chuckle.

"You brought up a good point. But they will follow if the Alpha's there. I have one that they will follow. So much to plan. Go and check our guest of honor. Make sure our guest is comfortable where they are." He said.

Einar bowed slightly.

"Yes, future ruler of all Vikings. I will go and check out the guest." Einar said.

Einar begins to look back walking away from getting something to eat. He walks down the stairs. As he went toward one cell. He looked around making sure no other Dragon Hunters are in sight. He then begins to take out a chicken leg handing to the unknown person in the cell. As the unknown person begins to eat the chicken. Einar begins to sigh leaning against the cell.

"He's keeping the suspense. I don't know when he's going to attack New Berk. It could be anytime. I am hoping those riders that you had been training will get back home. Warn them, hopefully by the time he's ready to attack. They are hiding." Einar said.

The unknown person continues to breathe heavily. While leaning against the cell remain unseen in the darkness continue to breathe. Einar smiled lightly.

"I believed Thor is keeping you alive for good reason. Do not worry. I will get you out. We will find a way to reverse everything. But unfortunately, I cannot get what was stolen." He said.


	8. Dragon Edge

It has been a long flight, Gustav begins to lead them toward the familiar place. He once knew and visited. Freja was looking toward the place. It was already built everything else. Once the dragons landed. Freja looked toward Gustav.

"Gustav, I don't think we should be here. This is someone else's home. We are intruding. Maybe we should find another place." Freja said.

Gustav mount off took one looked toward the area. Then back toward the others.

"This is Dragon Edge. Believed it or not our mentors had stayed here once for one of their mission. Its a piece of history. This was their base of operation. In the meantime, we can make this our base of operation." Gustav said.

Ingrid nod in approval looking around.

"Not bad. I say a good job." Ingrid said.

Egil was looking toward one area. He begins to walk inside.

"Guys! Get in here quick!" Egil shouted.

The others begin to rush toward the direction where Egil was.

"Is everything alright?" Destin asked.

Dustin nod.

"Is there hunters hiding here?" Dustin asked.

Egil shakes his head.

"No there isn't anybody here. But I think somebody was here. I found this map here on the table. That is a clue of something." He said.

Gustav came running pushing Egil to the side. He begins to look toward the map. He begins to scan it.

"Someone was here before us. It could mean that they were here. They must have been mapping out the area where the Dragon Hunters might be. This is something. That they were here." Gustav said.

Aubun nod however he begins to frown slightly.

"Sure it gives us something. But we don't know how long ago that was. It still doesn't explain what happens to them after that." Aubun said.

Freja kept quiet looking around.

"I don't even think here will offer clues on what happened to them. The event that had to happen to them During the time they left." She said.

Ingrid looked toward the arena. She then looked toward the others.

"Well, I am going to continue my training. It might as well we are prepared for the next battle. Even better coming across Dragon Hunters freeing dragons from them as well." She said.

While she begins to walk away. Destin and Dustin were grinning.

"I saw some Boars running. You thinking what I am thinking." He said.

Destin grins.

"Yeah! Let us go have some fun." He said.

As they took off running. Egil looked around.

"Not a bad choice to stay for we find Hiccup and the others." He said

Aubun kept quiet looking toward Egil.

"Still if they had used this place to on their mission. Then there is something more." He said.

Gustav was listening he kept quiet walking out the door, looking toward Fanghook. He looked toward the sky, and sigh.

"Fanghook, Valka put me in charge of them. They are rookies. Me I know how it I had been there before them. I was originally supposed to ride Hookfang. When Snotlout thought he was going to die. Then I become the leader of Team this shouldn't be a problem in being a leader with these guys here. If I keep up the good work. Maybe once training is done. I'll become the leader of the group permanently." Gustav said.

Fanghook just growled softly. He gently nudges him. As they both were looking toward the training Ingrid and Dreameyes were training. He then looked toward Fanghook.

"Maybe we should go and train too." He said.

The two begin to head toward the training area. Where Ingrid was target practicing with her weapons. Making sure it was right. Dreameyes were practicing herself as well.

"I think we are doing a good job. We just need to prepare ourselves. When we are dealing with Dragon Hunters. Even rescuing dragons. Do not worry girl, you are doing not bad yourself." She said.

Dreameyes begin to growl softly. The two continue to train. Gustav and Fanghook were standing there watching.

"If your here to try an flirt with me. It is not going to work this time." Ingrid said without looking toward Gustav.

Gustav's faces turn red.

"No that's not what you think. I am here to train too to prepare myself." Gustav told her.

Ingrid sighed annoyed expression.

"Fine. But if you try and flirt with me. Then there will be trouble." She said.

Meanwhile, Freja was reading something. She looked up to see that Fishmeat wasn't there. She then begins to stand up. She was looking around. She begins to walk around the area looking for him. Soon she came to an stopped. She saw Fishmeat had something in his mouth. Also, it seemed he was trying to jump and get something. Freja came running toward Fishmeat.

"Fishmeat, don't do that. Fishlegs would be mad. If you get hurt or something. Don't eat that paper. You could end up swallowing it." Freja said.

She picked up Fishmeat. She begins to look toward the paper. She was scanning it. She then begins to gasp in shock to see there were two notes.

"Everyone has to see this." She said.

She begins to shout loud as she could alerting the others about something. A discovery that will put the questions on everyone mind.


	9. The Unsent Terror Message

Gustav looked toward the two letters that Freja and Fishmeat had found. He begins to look toward kept quiet staring toward the two letters that Gustav was holding.

"So you are saying that Fishmeat found them Freja?" Aubun asked.

Freja nod.

"That's right. I didn't get a chance to looked toward them." Freja replied.

Gustav begins to open one. As he begins to scan the said,

Mother,

How are things going on New Berk? I am hoping that nothing had happened while we are gone. How is the new recruit doing? Are they focus on their training? Not goofing up? I am hoping that they are taking it seriously on their training while we are out. It looks like our mission will be done soon. When we come back from the mission. We will take them out on a real dragon rescue mission to further their training. See you soon.

Hiccup

Aubun looked toward them.

"So that means that Hiccup never had sent that terror mail. Which means something had that time before he could send that terror mail." Aubun said.

Egil nod.

"You are most likely right. But there is not a clue that can give us a hint about what happens during that time." Egil said.

Gustav was holding onto another terror mail.

"It seemed that there is another terror mail here. Maybe this gives us another clue. Except here its address to I.T.." Gustav said.

Ingrid takes the terror mail from them.

"I take that. I guess they were going to send that to check on me." Ingrid said.

Destin and Dustin begin to laugh.

"I bet that means you have someone special in your life," Destin said.

Dustin laughed.

"A boyfriend perhaps," Dustin said.

As the two begin to high five each other. Ingrid glares toward them.

"No, and besides its none of your business to know." She said.

She begins to tuck the terror mail away. Freja looked toward them.

"But still doesn't add up. We don't even know what happens.I doubt Hiccup had sent another terror mail. Or there is one that he hadn't manage to send." She said.

Ingrid looked toward them all.

"Well sitting here wondering won't do us any good. We need to bring our dragons to the training area. We need to start to train. We need to prepare for anything. Be prepared to help them with the mission. I am sure they are somewhere stuck on a mission maybe dealing with lots of dragon hunters. They may need support. It's best that we take this right." She said.

Gustav still admiring her words everything else. She's such a strong warrior beauty to him.

Good idea! We should get some training! We should do some right now. As the leader of this group. We need to come up with the best moves ever. But remembered I take the lead. Because I am the leader of course." He said.

Ingrid kept quiet. She begins to sigh. She knew that with Gustav whatever idea he has in mind. It could end in failure. She begins to sigh.

"There has to be a better way." Ingrid thought.

She begins to pull out a notebook. She begins to head toward the training area. Where all the other riders and dragons are. Even gently petting DreamEyes.

"This better be good," Aubun said.

Gustav looked toward them.

"Don't worry. It will be." Gustav said.

Ingrid sighed as she begins to start drafting while listening to Gustav bragging everything else. She begins to sigh.


	10. Training

As the riders gathered around the training area with their front and center alongside looked toward them.

"Listen up! While we are here. We need to do some training as well. After all, we need to be prepared when it comes to dealing with Dragon Hunters. We must train ourselves to be ready for anything." Gustav said.

Freja nod.

"True to that. All we need is a plan. Even better tactics as well." Freja said.

Ingrid begins to draw something while listening. Gustav begins to grin.

"Why of course! That is a great idea Freja. Everyone follow my lead. Because I believed I got something that would be so awesome. Those Dragon Hunters won't know what hit them." Gustav said in a confident tone.

The twins Destin and Dustin looked toward each other grinning.

"We would like to hear it," Destin said.

Dustin nod.

"A better explanation as well," Dustin said.

Egil sigh.

"Do we even know if it is going to work," Egil said.

Aubun nod.

"I agree," Aubun said.

Gustav grin looking toward them.

"Of course. I have the perfect one. Which I am sure that you all be amazed. I figured that we will get some practice on it. If we do this formation. Except remembered I'm the leader. I take the shot. It is going to be the greatest Gustav formation ever." Gustav said.

Ingrid sighed walking toward Gustav, standing next to him.

"First of all. You are acting like your the main person around here. You know that we are here too. We are no backup singers. This is not all about Gustav. You are turning into Snotlout. You are getting too a pride of yourself. Your moves are going to fail. Now I have one. I think it might work. If we work together as a there is no I in a team." Ingrid said.

Gustav just grin.

"Come on Ingrid. I know better. What I say goes." He said.

Ingrid sigh.

"Well, your plan is going to fail. I have one formation that could work. And this is great when we work together as a team. I drew the way of the formation." She said.

As she was showing her design which said "Phenix Formation" which shows their dragons in a phoenix-like formation with attack combined.

"That looks great." He said.

Egil nod.

"That is a good plan." He said.

Destin and Dustin were looking toward each other.

"That looks boring." He said.

Dustin sighed nodding looking liked he wasn't impressed with what was given.

"Nope, I agree with brother!" He said.

The two begin to fist bump. Freja looked toward it.

"Hmm...judging how you are look to be something that could take down dragon we work together." She said.

Gustav folded his arms and scoff.

"Now that plan isn't going to work. As I said before. If everyone follows me it will work out. Because I know better. You need to be on the scene to understand.I've been on the scene." He said.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. She begins to head toward then looked back.

"Fine do it your way. Just lead everyone to your failure. Because you think you know it all. You have been on the scene. That because you let your pride in yourself get to yourself. You cannot be a great Dragon Rider leader. Like Hiccup was. I am going to be training somewhere else. Come on Dreameyes." Ingrid said.

The two begin to exit out of the training area.

"Everyone focus. We need to be prepared for anything." Gustav said.

As he resumed leading in the training with the others who remain there.


	11. The Training Continues

Standing on the cliff, of Dragon Edge. Ingrid stood there with was looking toward the sun. She begins to sigh. She then looked toward the terror mail. Which was sent to her. She begins to read it to herself. She then looked toward DreamEyes.

"You know. It is nice to have an adoptive family. Who always checks on you. Make sure that you are alright. Sometimes I think those two are too overprotective of me. But those two are my adoptive siblings. I should be more grateful to have a home." Ingrid said.

DreamEyes growled softly. She begins to nuzzle against Ingrid. While Ingrid, begin to hug her dragon.

"Though it is more worrisome about what happens to them. There are too many things. I can think of what might have happened to them. It just nerves wrecking." She said.

Ingrid looked over toward the training area. Where Gustav was training the others.

"He acts like he knows what he is doing. But I don't think we will be able to handle what's there to come. Whatever he's coming up with. It would fail. I don't think he gets that. I am not sure what kind of enemy we are dealing with either." Ingrid said.

Ingrid than looked toward DreamEyes.

"Come on girl. Let us go and do our training." She said.

She turns away and started to work on her training with her dragon. Meanwhile, Gustav, begin to show the others everything.

"I do think that we can do this way," Gustav explained.

Egil tilted his head slightly.

"You think that is going to work?" Egil asked.

Gustav grin.

"Of course. I mean I had been taught by the best. I am sure it would work. I think it is a great way to destroy any Dragon Hunters, that we are dealing with." Gustav said.

Aubun nod slowly.

"I see. You think that it is going to work without testing it out beforehand." Aubun said.

Destin and Dustin grin again with that looking for trouble look.

"Hey! Let's not have it test it out. I am sure it would work perfectly." Destin said.

Dustin nod.

"Yeah. It sounds like a wild one." Dustin said.

Freja begins to sigh while glancing around the area.

"Everyone with their own different opinion. Now I am starting to think that maybe this could end up being a bad idea. That I should've to join Ingrid." Freja begins to sigh she wasn't even sure what to do. She looked toward Thunderjaw.

"Maybe we should trust other riders trust Hiccup as their leader. Maybe we should try to learn from Gustav." Freja told Thunderjaw.

She begins to sigh.


	12. There is no I in team

Once the training lessons were done. Gustav was grinning. He was looking toward them nodding in approval.

"Nice! I think we did a great job. Ingrid was silly enough to avoid a training lesson with me. I think we are well prepared for what is ahead of us. If our mentors saw us. I can say that they would be proud of." Gustav said.

Ingrid flying back toward the training area with was more or less glaring toward Gustav.

"Or maybe they would be disappointed. If we lose." Ingrid said.

Gustav glares back toward Ingrid.

"Just for once admit that you were impressed by leading in training." He said.

Ingrid scoff.

"I can't believe that the only thing you care about is boosting your little alter ego you have there." She said.

Destin and Dustin, who were paying attention elsewhere was looking somewhere far distant.

"Say? Instead of you two lovebirds about we test our skills over there." He said.

Dustin nod.

"There is a Dragon Hunter ship sailing by," Dustin said.

Aubun looked back.

"Let's go!" Aubun said.

They all begin to mount on their dragons. Freja looked toward her dragon Thunderjaw.

"Maybe those Dragon Hunters know something about our mentors. We could get information out of them. They must know something." Freja said.

Ingrid crossed her arms.

"By the way. Me and Gustav, are not lovebirds. This guy here is annoying as that Jorgenson. Who I heard so much about." Ingrid said.

Gustav grinning.

"Come on. I am growing on you. Just admit you liked me. Then everything is all settled." Gustav said.

Ingrid frown mounting on her dragon.

"Humph! I wouldn't fall for you. If you were last Viking guy on earth." She said.

Ingrid and DreamEye took off. Gustav looked toward Fanghook with that dreaming gaze.

"Yep, she; likes me." He said.

He begins to mount Fanghook and followed behind. While flying toward the Dragon Hunter ship. One Dragon Hunter looked up.

"It looks liked we got accompany." He said.

As the other Dragon Hunter looked back.

"Fire toward them." He said.

The Dragon Hunters begin to launch their attack using the catapults launching their attacks toward them.

"Alright! Avoid the attack. Let us give them the taste of their own medicine." He said.

Dodging the attacks that were coming toward them.

"What's the next move, Gustav?" She asked.

Gustav looked toward them.

"Alright. Let us do the formation. That I had shown." He replied.

Ingrid raises an eyebrow.

"Formation? And I wondered what is." She thought.

As she was looking toward they both were watching and seeing. She then saw the other riders stop attacking. Now, this is confusing.

"Why are you guys stopping the attack?" Ingrid asked.

Aubun begins to sigh.

"It is the formation. Gustav said that he's the one that does the attack and we remain here." Aubun said

Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"That is his formation? He's the one that does the attack. While the rest just sit here and do , not a formation. It just him taking credit for attacking the Dragon Hunter ship by himself. Being cocky as his mentor." She said.

Gustav looked down toward Fanghook at the dragon hunter ships that were firing at them.

"Alright, Fanghook! Let's fire it up!" Gustav shouted.

As Fanghook launch, its attack toward the Dragon Hunter Ships. Ingrid was looking annoyed she couldn't believe that the other riders in training would follow a cocky leader-in-place formation. When she felt that it was than saw there was another sneak attack heading toward Gustav and didn't waste any time. As DreamEyes begin to sent her attack toward the other ship.

"She's not following orders," Dustin said.

Destin looked toward him.

"That is because she didn't stay to hear the formation plan," Destin told his brother.

Watching the Dragon Hunter flee. Gustav was glaring toward Ingrid.

"What do you think you are doing? You just ruin my formation." He said.

Ingrid glares.

"Your formation? You mean that you do things solo in the fight. While the others sit there and watch do nothing. You know. You should be lucky that everyone is still alive and not capture. Because this formation of yours would either lead the others to their doom or capture. Then who is to blame on all this." She said.

Gustav folded his arms frowning

"Come on! Like seriously it is the best formation it was. You should've been there listening then. You would have agreed to the formation. Because I Gustav is the and Fanghook here. We are the experience. I've been with all your mentors before. Without me, you guys would be useless." He said.

Ingrid frown still glaring.

"If our mentors saw this. They wouldn't approve of your formation. Except maybe your cocky mentor. There is no I in a team. We were ordered by Valka, to search for Hiccup and the others help them with whatever. To be a leader Gustav, you need to be serious. One day Gustav you need to wake up and realized your mistakes. Start acting like a real leader. Instead of a selfish one." Ingrid said.

As she patted the two begin to head back to Dragon's used her tail and whack Fanghook.

"Don't worry Fanghook, they don't understand," Gustav said.


	13. The One With The Blame

Over at the Dragon Hunter Main standing near the a mysterious person was behind held. Who was weak unable to stand or anything. He looked toward the darkness in the ceiling.

"What is happening now Einar. It is my fault. For what just happen. I am the one to blame." He said.

Einar looked toward the cell.

"Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault for what is happening now." He said.

As the mysterious unknown person sitting there continue to look regretful.

"It is my fault. I failed everyone. Even the dragons as well." He said.

Einar looked toward him again he begins to sigh.

"Stop blaming yourself for your action. It is not liked you. You can't just go blaming yourself." Einar said.

The Mysterious unknown person continue to sit there

"I have to blame myself. It is my fault that the others and the dragons to fall victim to what is going is going on. If we didn't discover this ship. Then none of this would happen. Believing that there are dragons. Who needs rescuing. But instead, it ended to be trapped. I fail the riders and New Berk. What worries me that if these dragon hunters are planning to attack New them and that guy who is posing as me to attack New Berk. I don't know what they would think. The reputation of Dragon Riders can get low." The Unknown Person said.

Einar just smiled.

"Relax by now that riders-in-training should be back at New Berk. I am sure they had delivered the message that you sent. By now all the Vikings and the dragons should be a bunker in the stable. Until the coast is clear. But do not worry. I will get you out eventually. We will free the others and the dragons from what blinds them." He said.

Meanwhile...

Back at Dragon Edge, where everyone still had her arms crossed. Gustav was pacing back and forth.

"Okay back when we fought against the Dragon Hunters. I think we did a good job with the formation. I think that it needs some more adjustment. Which could be improved." He said.

Ingrid glaring more or less.

"You changed your mind about your well-thought formation. That would involve all of us. Instead of you." She said.

Gustav shakes his head.

"No. I thought instead of everyone not attacking. When we encounter those Dragon Hunters. You all be the distraction. I will do the sneak attack. I am sure that this time nobody would ruin the plan." Gustav said as he was looking toward Ingrid.

Ingrid begins to scoff.

"Quit acting like your main person. This not all about we deal with dragon hunters or any other danger. We do it together as a team. I believed everything is a team matter. I am sure everyone else here agrees." Ingrid said.

Egil and Aubun kept quiet. But there was a hint that they do agree with Ingrid.

"You know Valka had picked Gustav as the leader of the group. So we should listen to them. Our mentors listen to whatever Hiccup says. I think we should do the same thing. Right, brother?" Destin asked.

Dustin nods in agreement.

"Of course. I mean we should just follow." Dustin said.

Freja looked toward Ingrid.

"They have a point there," Freja said.

Ingrid begins to sigh.

"I am warning you now. Every action you choose. One of us could get hurt or we fail. And that failure is going to lead back you." She said.

As she and DreamEyes just walk away from them. Gustav looked toward them.

"Never mind her. Sometimes I don't even know what is in her head. Anyway back to rethink of the formation." He said.

Ingrid walks toward the other side of Dragon Edge, with was following Ingrid. As Ingrid sits simply climbs and was laying on Ingrid lap.

"Well, it looks like Gustav has everyone believing that whatever he believes is the right way. But one day it would he's not going to learn. He is going to continue to be a cocky show-off Viking.I wondered where our chief and the other riders are. I hope they are alright. I can't tell them that I am related but adoptive as their sibling with two of the riders." Ingrid said with a sigh staring toward the sky.


	14. Mother's Concern and Worried

A/N This will be the longest there will be 3 parts. So this is Part 1. I am putting them all together.

Over at New Berk. Valka was staring toward the sky. With Cloudjumper by her another figure approached.

"What is wrong Valka? Is everything alright?" She asked.

Valka looked back to see Heratha standing right behind her. She then begins to sigh.

"Yeah, I am alright. But I am worried. I don't know what happen to my son. I am getting these feelings. Maybe the dragons, Hiccup and the other riders are injured. They are lost somewhere waiting for help. I don't want to think my son is gone." She replied

Heratha begins to smiled softly looking toward Valka.

"Now stop worrying. I mean I know it is natural for mothers to worry. But I believed the chief is fine. Besides we got those training. Who was being trained by them searching for them." Heratha said.

Valka looked toward her.

"That is another concern. They are rookies. They hadn't even gotten far in their training. My concern is that they could fail." Valka said.

Heratha looked toward her.

"Don't worry, I am sure that they can handle it. Besides they are training by the best." She said.

Valka nodded slightly.

"You know it is good to have a conversation with you. When you are new to the village." She said.

Heratha looked toward Valka.

"You know. Maybe we should start to believe that perhaps Hiccup and the other rider's chances are. They could be siding with those vicious dragon hunters. That is why there is a massively increased of them around." Heratha said.

Valka paused thinking what. Heratha said. She looked toward Cloudjumper. She then looks to her.

"I don't believe that they would do that. Hiccup is against Dragon Hunters. He and the other riders have been rescuing dragons. He created a Dragon Viking Utopia for Dragons and Viking to live together. There is no way would do something like that." Valka said.

Heratha kept quiet.

"Your right. I am sure that the trainees will find their mentors and work with them on rescuing dragons." She said.

Valka looked toward her. As she mounts on Cloudjumper. 

"I will continue to hope that Hiccup and the others are alright. I hope they caught up with their mentors even to train more." She said.

As Valka and Cloudjumper head back to the than looked toward her Devilish Dervish.

"Don't worry. She doesn't suspect a thing. Nobody in this village suspects a thing. They don't even know what is about to come yet. Those Rookies riders, they won't last long. With their lack of skills of being a would be easy. Everything is going according to plan. They won't have their dragons for long. We will have to continue pretending to be nice and sweet encouraging enough DeathRoar." She said.


	15. New Danger Emerging

A/N I know this is out of the blue question. Is it possible that two work together on fanfic? Because for the crossover HTYD and Digimon. I was thinking to partner up. If it is PM but if not then it is alright.

Meanwhile on Dragon's Edge. Ingrid begins to walk back holding onto Fishmeat to join the others for dinner. Ingrid still frowns toward Gustav. As she sat down.

"You know. It is nice to train and all. But I think that it is time that we start digging for clues. Where Hiccup and the others way we can join them. So we can help them on their rescue mission. Or at least that would we can follow their tracks. It could perhaps lead us to them." Ingrid said.

Gustav sat there more or less with a grin.

"I am sure they are fine. Maybe there are too many dragon hunters. They are having a tough time to handle. Once we are well trained enough. We will catch up with them and help them." Gustav said.

Audun just glares back at Gustav.

"You know. Ingrid might have a point. We were sent to search and find out what happened to our chief and the other riders. We can't just be here training and training. Valka sent us to find them, and continue our training with them. The answer isn't going to drop out of thin air." Audun said.

Audun Thunderdrum Hallowroar growled in agreement. Egil while sitting on his dragon Sandtooth a Sand Wraith.

"I still want to know what my brother is doing with the dragon hunters' side. Even telling us to leave. Freja, break down what we had gotten so far." Egil said.

Freja looked toward them. While petting her shockjaw named ThunderJaw.

"Well, let's see. As far as we we found here on Dragon's Edge. Which was unsent terror mail. Which was from which he was going to send it to his mother. Which said that they were almost done. But something happens at that point. Which he never sent brother in the dragon hunter side. Even telling us to go back. Make sure all the dragons and Vikings are hiding in the stable. That nobody leaves the stable or the island. That is all we got so far." Freja said.

Ingrid looked toward them.

"You know. We should start looking at people of interest. For example, Heratha. Strangely, she would arrive at the timing that Hiccup and the others went off their mission. For some reason, she shows up with claims that her village was destroyed everything else. She could be connected in this." Ingrid said.

Dustin and Destin looked toward each. As they both shake their head.

"She isn't behind nor connected. She just a sweet kind a kind heart." Dustin said.

Destin nods in agreement.

"You said it, brother. Also, she was the one who had confidence that we can do this." Destin said.

Gustav looked toward them than back at Ingrid.

"See? We shouldn't be judging people. I am sure that she can be trusted. So far she had been truthful honest. Even helpful she has no connection with Hiccup and the disappearance of the other. We will continue our training also start our search for them." Gustav said.

Ingrid begins to sigh watching the others walking away.

"I rather search for the day and night. Because the more we stay on Dragon's Edge. Chances are that Hiccup and the others are hurt or something more. This may be reckless about my decision. But if Gustav isn't going to follow my formation idea. Nor take the chance to search for any clues or any sign of them. Then I guess DreamEyes its just you and me. We will have to do this ourselves. Do not worry. We will find islands or villages to rest. Before continuing our search." Ingrid said.

As she begins to mount on they begin to fly away to do their business of what they are supposed to do. Even what they were sent out to do. Which is to find Hiccup and the others. Even train with them as well. But there are chances it could be capture or something else. She didn't even know why she was the team with them. When Gustav isn't taking it seriously.

Meanwhile in an unknown ship. Einor was standing there next to the mysterious unknown person near the prison cells.

"Sir what is your next plan?" He asked.

The unknown shadowy figure just grin.

"It is getting boring. It is time to have some fun. It is time for some fun. I think it is time for me to play along with my new team with their dragons. Which now I called them Shadow Dragon Riders. And begin to create some destruction." He replied.

Einor looked toward the cell where an unknown figure that can't be seen. He then looked back toward the unknown person.

"But sir. They are still inexperienced. I don't think it's a wise choice to go after them. They aren't fully prepared or strong enough to go against you." Einor said.

The figure in the shadows begins to grin.

"That is the whole point. Also, it would give me time to test out my perfection. It's a shame that you refused to be part of it. You can sit alone here and watch how the reputation of the Dragon Riders go down the drain." He said.

The person in the cell was leaning against the bars as he was looking toward the person.

"Don't do this. Just don't let them be involved." He said in a weak voice.

The unknown person begins to laugh.  
"This is just the beginning. You're going to watch on the sideline." He said.

As this unknown person begins to laugh. The only thing that was seen was the prosthetic leg. Einor remains quite unsure of what to think. When he heard the dragon roar in the far distance of the he was staring. He knew there wasn't much to do. Except continue to spy. But all could do is hope that Gustav and the others are back at New Berk. All Vikings and Dragons are hiding. But it could be impossible for the dragons to hide. Considering when it comes to the alpha.

A distant roar could be heard from the deepest cell.


	16. AN

The suspense and the mystery happen to Hiccup and the other riders? The biggest questions continue few clues mention in the first clues will be found in the next 3 is a prequuel before my other fanfic "How To" than the sequel to "How To" willl follow they are all done.

What's going for Book 2 short preview explainatio

Get to know bit of the riders in training and their training days with their they deal with group of dragon are more in capturing will put them to test of their skills to rescue dragons even against the new could lead an unexpected shocking surprise.

The Mysterious Person In the Cell:

Will remain a mystery and shall be revealed toward of Book 2 into Book 3.


End file.
